I Miss You
by BonesBird
Summary: After Brennan and Booth's deaths, what does their youngest child think, and how does she feel. Told from Ellery's POV - works as a stand alone if you've never read my stories, please review.


**Hey guys, this fic has been calling to me for a while. Since I wrote the last chapter of "Stories From Christmas Day". This is set 2 years after Booth dies, and a few months after Bren, it's told from Ellery's point of view, but will feature Parker, Kaden, Helen and Ginge as well. It's set at New Year. It's not a long one, but it is what I wanted it to be.**

**The quote is from "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World.**

* * *

_What would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that_

Ellery missed her parents. There was no denying that fact. When her father had died, 2 years ago, she had still had her mother to depend on. It had been out of the blue. One morning neither she nor her mother had been able to wake her father. Both had realised he was cooler than normal. The doctors at the hospital confirmed it. He'd died in his sleep. It had been a peaceful way to go. It wasn't until the autopsy that they knew he had had a lung infection. It didn't matter anymore. As Seeley Booth was gone, leaving his children and his wife to grieve.  
Temperance Brennan-Booth never got over it. She became withdrawn, and snappy, even with her children. She and Ellery had leant on each other, and accepted that they were both unhappy. Ellery had just started her second year at college, majoring in Criminology, when she had gotten a phone call off Kaden, saying that mom hadn't answered the phone or the door, and that he needed her key. They went home tomorrow and found their mother curled up in her bed, what had been their bed, her parents bed. She remembered bouncing on it on Christmas mornings, pulling on her parents arms from that bed when she wanted something.  
She remembered the report on her mothers death. There was no definitive cause. They liked to believe she'd gone on because she knew they were all going to be well cared for, would support each other, and she couldn't go on without their father. He had been such a huge part in their lives.  
She lived with Kaden and Amelie now, in the house her parents had owned, when she wasn't at school. When Amelie had had her little girl, Joy Temperance Booth, two months earlier Ellery had cried, as had her brothers and sisters. All had wanted her parents there to see their latest grandchild. It had been the same when only their mom had been when Helen had her little boy 20-months earlier.  
Everyday she thought about her parents, every decision she had to make. From something as simple as "Tea or Coffee" to "Shall I go out with this guy". Her parents still guided her. Though now she also depended on Parker, Kaden, Helen and Courtnie to make sure she stuck to the line her parents had created for them. With herself, Courtnie and Kaden working in law enforcement, she felt that they were at least living up to their parents joy of identifying the dead, and giving them justice. She had always know she wanted to catch "the bad guys". She'd been in police protection enough times because of her parents jobs, she knew that it would often spill over. But still they had instilled in her a desire for justice. it was that desire that meant she wanted to do something for victims.  
Her parents had given her more than she could have ever repaid them for. They had given her life, and a great start in life. She had been lucky to get her mothers intellect, and her fathers social skills. Her mothers determination and her fathers unflappability. And although there was all that in her, she wanted to speak to them again.  
"Ellie, what you thinking about?" Parker asked, sitting down next to his youngest sister

"Mom and Dad" she said, as he wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed into his chest. "Christmas just wasn't the same without them. I miss them Parks"

"I think we all miss them, but they still love us"

"How can they Parks, they aren't here anymore" Ellery cried harder, Parker pulled back and looked into her eyes, he smiled and held his hands on her lap

"Ellery Michaela Brennan-Booth, how often do you think about Dad, or Bones?"

"All the time. Whenever I have to make a decision about something. Whenever I have a quiet moment"

"Then who says that they are gone" Parker said, as Courtnie joined them. They were sat out in the yard, only a couple of hours before the new year, the first new year they had faced as "orphans".

"Hey Ells, whats the matter" Courtnie said, her psychologist brain leaning forward to comfort her sister as best she could. Slowly Kaden and Helen joined them.

Ellery sat with her siblings, and shared stories of their parents. Memories they all had.

By the time midnight struck, she was smiling through the tears.

Her parents might not be on the planet in person anymore.

But they were still with her.

They still loved her.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I had never, EVER planned on doing this, and I can't tell you when the inspiration for it struck. But it's been rolling around in my brain, full formed, for about a week. Which has made trying to write anything else difficult. **

**So if you're reading "The End In The Start" don't worry, I'll hopefully be back with much better chapters in a couple of days!**


End file.
